Beverages are commonly served from counter height fixtures (such as from a bar) in many eating and drinking establishments. Usually, such fixtures for serving beverages are permanently mounted in the establishment. Moving such permanent fixtures to another location would typically require at least partial physical destruction of the permanent fixtures. In addition, such permanent fixtures leave elements thereof exposed, thus making them susceptible to possible damage when not in use.